deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Love Lasts a Lifetime
Jeff Meyer | s2 = Natalie Meyer | psycho = | weapon = Golf Club (Jeff) | food = | join = 5,000 | rescue = 10,000 | prev = Introduction (Entrance Plaza) | same = Man In A Bind The Gun Shop | next = Cut From the Same Cloth Case 1-1:A Dangerous Encounter Chop Till You Drop: Twin Sisters | none =y }} Love Lasts a Lifetime is an unannounced Dead Rising scoop and a named Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop scoop that takes place on the rooftop at early afternoon on the first day. This mission is intended to teach the player how to escort survivors. It involves a middle-aged couple, Jeff and Natalie Meyer, that were separated in the zombie outbreak. This mission is intended to teach the player how to escort survivors. Overview Jeff and Natalie Meyer lost each other on the rooftop of the warehouse – Frank will come across them the very first time he passes through the air ducts and onto the rooftop. Jeff is by the elevator. Walk over and speak to him first, and he'll join for 5,000 Prestige points. Take Jeff around to the other side of the rooftop to find Natalie Meyer; she'll come running and the pair will have an emotional reunion. Keep your camera handy and take a photo when the Prestige points icon pops up for a massive bonus and enough Prestige points to get The Artiste achievement. Speak to either of them again and Natalie will join your party for a further 5,000 Prestige points. Bringing the pair back to the Security Room together for 20,000 Prestige points. Conversation with the Meyers Jeff: You...have you seen my wife NATALIE? She should still be around here. Frank: Looking for someone? I'll lend a hand. Jeff: That'd be great, fella. The name's Jeff Meyer, by the way. Frank: I'm Frank. I'm a journalist. :Frank leads Jeff over to Natalie Natalie: Jeff? Jeff: Natalie? Natalie: Jeff, oh, thank god you're ok! Jeff: Oh, Natalie! I'll never let you go again. Frank: Alright you two. You mind cutting your joyous reunion short? It's not safe here, but I know a safe place. I'll take you to the Security Room. Follow me. :Natalie in Security Room: I'm never going to the mall again as long as I live. I've had enough of this. :If Frank meets Natalie first: Frank: It's too dangerous here. Follow me.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). }} Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, completing Love Lasts a Lifetime by rescuing Natalie and Jeff rewards Frank with 2000 PP each, $10,000 and a shotgun.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube, At 1:20 This mission is followed by Twin Sisters, then Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube. Trivia * In Chop Till You Drop, completing this scoop rewards Frank with a shotgun. alone after Jeff died]] *If Frank sees and hears only Jeff, but not Natalie, then leaves, and Jeff dies 35 game minutes later, Natalie will still be on the roof after Jeff dies. She will still return to the security room without Jeff. * Jeff will follow Frank down to the warehouse. *In the [[Dead Rising Beta|beta version of Dead Rising]], this scoop seems to occur in the Entrance Plaza, instead of on the Rooftop. Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:LLAL.png|Natalie finds Jeff File:Natalie-Meyer.jpg|Natalie: I'm never going to the mall again as long as I live. I've had about enough of this. dead risingchop till you drop love lasts a lifetime natalie.jpg|Chop Till You Drop, 2000 PP Dead rising parking lot zombies (2).png|Over 200 Prestige Points and the Group Photo achievement for a photo of the zombies just past the elevator Dead rising parking lot zombies.png| Taking a photo of zombies along fence between elevator and security room entrance only give 100 Prestige Points File:Dead rising chop till you drop love lasts a lifetime.jpg|Chop Till You Dropquest information See also * Introduction (helicopter ride) first article on the introduction. * Introduction (Entrance Plaza) second article on the introduction. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops